catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Spiritcloud48/archive 1
Why did you quit WWikia? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 20:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Iggorant? Do you mean arrogant or ignorant? The rules were made for a purpose- it is an encyclopedia, and the memory on the Wiki had been getting taken up. And why didn't you like the people? I love just about every user there. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 22:11, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. Too bad, you could've been a great contributor. But, they do assume a user joining plans to contribute to the Wiki as meant to be. Btw, have you joined any of the Clans yet? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 22:20, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Go on, just remember to reserve them! Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 22:26, June 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL don't worry. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 22:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC) edit Re: Queen Blank Man, we're loosing so many warriors wiki members to this wiki :/ Alright, I'll see if I can :) ☻Nightfall☻Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:51, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll think about it; but I've got my hands kinda full right now :/ But I don't think you can use the same name as this wiki for your own ☻Nightfall☻Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry, I misread the name xP Okay, well; I don't think I can get them done today. In fact, you may want to ask Bracken or Nightshine instead. I'm pretty busy, and I don't have MS paint, which is ideal for creating blanks. I'm sorry! ☻Nightfall☻Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:03, June 28, 2010 (UTC) lol. If you need any help here, feel free to ask :) ☻Nightfall☻Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) uh im sorta busy at the moment im animatin this series thing and ya sorrybracken- 22:34, June 28, 2010 (UTC) edit Re: Why? It takes a while to make blanks--'Nightshine'~ 23:26, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't think I can. I'm not on my laptop right now. Could you make some yourself?--'Nightshine'~ 23:34, June 28, 2010 (UTC) No, sorry. Mousetalon made those. But I just smoothed them out a bit.--'Nightshine'~ 23:50, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure I can join. Don't you think the blank for PCA should be approved first?--'Nightshine'~ 00:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) But you already placed them under blanks--'Nightshine'~ 01:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I tweaked them a lot--'Nightshine'~ 18:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I actually don't think I can join. Sorry. I'm too busy to be on another wiki--'Nightshine'~ 19:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean?--'Nightshine'~ 01:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, she did? I had to change it because it had no chest, and the tail was too far up. I also added another arm--'Nightshine'~ 17:14, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I just can't. It wouldn't look right--'Nightshine'~ 17:37, June 30, 2010 (UTC) edit Queen Blanks Why? Moon Talk 00:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I could try. I'm not good at blanks though. Moon Talk 01:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll get them in maybe sometime tomarrow. Moon Talk 01:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) K. :) Moon Talk 15:47, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Smaller? Moon Talk 16:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) edit Re: Here you go. I hope they are fine, and I wish you good luck on your Wiki. Icefall★ Talk 14:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Added tails. Icefall★ Talk 14:42, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Also, since they are my blanks, I would like to tweak them, please. Icefall★ Talk 14:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) lol nvm. I didn't think it would be fixing the lineart, just adding some stuff. Icefall★ Talk 15:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) edit Siggie Testing user • talk edit Re: Okay, I'll ask for the Jayfeather and Purdy warrior chararts here than? But can you please stick with the WWiki blanks for these? Thanks! ♦Echostar♦'''Thank StarClan for greenleaf☼''' 12:22, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking about it.... How active is it normally here? ♦Echostar♦'''Thank StarClan for greenleaf☼''' 13:15, June 30, 2010 (UTC) edit Re: You impersoanted me, then Blue. :| ♥Iceshine★ 17:56, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Too bad. I didn't like it. You will be banned from the channel for 3 days. Kay? Okay. ♥Iceshine★ 18:00, July 2, 2010 (UTC) edit Cherryvine Hey, Umm, Spiritcloud, she can't have a dream like that, because she isn't part of a prophecy, and Rubystar still has most of her 9 lives yet, so she CAN'T be leader of RiverClan. Troutleap is the next leader, then whoever he chooses as deputy, not her, so, please delete everything regarding RiverClan and her dream from her page. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 14:52, July 3, 2010 (UTC) The channel is ##silvertrees . Go there. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 14:58, July 3, 2010 (UTC) edit RiverClan I'm sorry if there was some misunderstanding about Cherryvine. I roleplay Rubystar, the leader of RiverClan. Rubystar's never going to give up her leadership, especially not for a rogue who just comes into camp one day asking to be leader xD I don't plan on her dying anytime soon, and when she does, then her deputy (and brother) Troutleap will become leader. Meh, and so on :) I'll consider you joining, (RiverClan is very full at the moment, as said here.) But for now, you might want to create a different character in a different Clan :) No hard feelings - ☻Nightfall☻Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:58, July 4, 2010 (UTC) no, it's not fine. This is based on the Warriors series, people can't just make random Clans. ♥Iceshine★ 16:36, July 4, 2010 (UTC) our creator made it. And it did appear in the books ♥Iceshine★ 16:49, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ou The Clans are based of the series, not the cats. ♥Iceshine★ 16:41, July 4, 2010 (UTC) edit Re: Do you want it to be a wolf? Or a cat?--'Nightshine'~ 20:33, July 4, 2010 (UTC) edit Re: WolfClan I would think not; this roleplay site is based on the real Clans. And yes, I know about DarkClan; it was based off of Heathertail and Lionblaze's imaginary Clan :) ☻Nightfall☻Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:09, July 5, 2010 (UTC) meh, you're unbanned from the COTC wiki channel on IRC. Just don't do anything wrong. *eyes narrow* I heard you preteneded to be Jmiles...*eyebrows raise* ♥Iceshine★ 17:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't mean you pretend to be him! He just...probably doesn't like you. I said I un-banned you, did you read the above message? ♥Iceshine★ 18:05, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *facepalm* btw, you need to ask Nightshine to join TC. And we're already full on members, cats becoming apprentices and warriors...♥Iceshine★ 18:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) edit Re: Sure, you can join as Frostypaw.--'Nightshine'~ 18:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Nightstar already has an apprentice. I'm working on the blanks--nightshine 19:23, July 8, 2010 (UTC) You can see a list of all the cats in ThunderClan on the ThunderClan page. Your cat had kittens? Hmm. House cats should be spayed and neutered.--nightshine 18:42, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Here they are!--nightshine 20:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Aww I'm sorry. I'm glad you like the blanks--nightshine 20:20, July 12, 2010 (UTC) edit Careful, Now I've seen hints of disrespect in the messages you're leaving on others' talk pages. Please watch your words and the way you type them. I don't want to have to ban you if you say anything, but I am and admin, and it is my job to keep an eye on these things. Don't think I don't like you, though, because I do! =) Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 02:33, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm not talking about your spelling, I was just talking about italizizing and putting words in Caps. And you're welcome, I really wanted to let you know so you could stay here for a while longer! =) WaterbenderMouseH RULES! 22:48, July 12, 2010 (UTC) edit sooooo sorry so sorry i didn't get back, u still my buddy. had a long vacation in italy, got back today. TawnySMEASH 21:42, July 11, 2010 (UTC) SUGAR!! (eats all in one sitting then bounces around the room) Yeah, I'm not really officially appart of the wiki cuz i don't really contribute, but I come every now and then!!! ur buddah--TawnySMEASH 23:14, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i meant this wikia sorry.... I will join ur wikia though!!! TawnySMEASH 23:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) edit Re: Mates Umm, No. Sorry. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 13:08, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Because: 1) He likes Echowind 2) He's a bit old for an apprentice, he was added like, a week before Echowind became a warrior. 3) I'm not really sure Frostypaw is right for his personality Sorry! --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 20:14, July 13, 2010 (UTC) edit Sorry Sorry Eaglewing likes Heatherdove. Mõŏń ۞ 17:23, July 13, 2010 (UTC) NP Mõŏń ۞ 17:31, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, SundapplexDustblaze, Mõŏń ۞ 18:15, July 13, 2010 (UTC) edit sig uh sure why not, in windclan i have mapleclaw skyclan coldshadow thunderclan Ravenstorm and Pineshadow Shadowclan Darkpaw mm wanna go on IRC? main channelbracken- 17:29, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Duskblade likes Snowstripe (._.") sorry Bracken-'~ 17:37, July 13, 2010 (UTC) actually uhm Ravenstorm's currently with Echowind and Pineshadow's sorta has 2 she-cats after him right now so maybe another cat? ^^"'Bracken-'~ 17:42, July 13, 2010 (UTC) mmk'Bracken-'~ 17:49, July 13, 2010 (UTC) edit Re: Sorry, but as I've said here, RiverClan is full. Maybe you could find a different Clan? And I don't think that can be a warrior name...maybe it could but you'd have to add something like "paw" or "fur" at the end '☻Nightfall☻Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:03, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Lol, it's fine :) ☻Nightfall☻Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) edit Your Cats Hey Spiritcloud? I've noticed that your characters have very crazy descriptions xD (All accept Frostypaw) Would you mind either - changing their descriptions and names to make them more realistic, or move them all to DarkClan? DarkClan is for cats who have very crazy and unreal descriptions. Thanks, ☻Nightfall☻Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh and btw, I will allow you one cat in RiverClan :) We're overrun with warriors and apprentices, so could it be either a pregnant queen or an elder? ☻Nightfall☻Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll create her page, but no I can't change the template. The template was created on a page, and then added to hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of characters' pages. If we changed the template, we'd have to change every single one on each page, my fingers would fall off xD And plus, I'm pretty happy with with our current template :) ☻Nightfall☻Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh and btw, what do you say to my first question? ☻Nightfall☻Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol :) Okay, I'll work on their actual articles. But why would Echo go crazy? ☻Nightfall☻Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:32, July 14, 2010 (UTC) edit Darkpaw and Frostypaw wait, did you say you wanted Darkpaw to be with Frostypaw or somethin, they could meet somewhere like in ThunderClan or ShadowClan territory'bracken--'''o3o 02:15, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ' edit SlimXFrost Froststar is dead. AND he is mates with Bluemist. He misses Bluemist oh so much so... no. EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 17:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) edit Sorry! Sheez I did not know. It's fine ok? I was testing, Echopaw (sig not working) okay where though '--bracken--'o3o 21:10, July 14, 2010 (UTC) nvm,just darkpaw and frostypaw meeting somewhere, ah well, can you go on IRC?'--bracken--'o3o 21:27, July 14, 2010 (UTC) edit Re: I'm an admin? I'll try to be more active, but I cant for the next two weeks. I'm at camp and this weekend I'm going to new york. Could you post this on the front page? If so thanks. '♥Ice'storm★''' 02:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) edit Holly no sorry I dont rp Holly I think Icestorm does Frostyness 02:26, July 17, 2010 (UTC) No problem Frostyness 02:29, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I would but i have no Thunderclan cats Frostyness 02:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ok XD Frostyness 02:49, July 17, 2010 (UTC) maybe frostypaw and darkpaw could meet at holly's forest'''--bracken--'o3o 02:55, July 17, 2010 (UTC) edit Re: Hi, and I do roleplay Holly. I'm not sure yet. '♥Ice'storm★''' 03:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC) edit Re re:: ill be at the main channel most of the time x3 you can post a message n my talk everytime you're on'''--bracken--'o3o 21:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) edit Image Hello Spiritcloud. I'm not sure were you got the inspiration for this: But it is a ''lot ''like this image I posted before hand: As you can see, the style is sort of similar. So you understand, my style is copyrighted, so please don't use it agian. Thanks, --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) edit Please help meh! Ok please help! You are good with wikis and my main goal this summer is to get my wiki WillowClan up and running! Here is the link. www.willowclan.wikia.com so yeah. Hope you can help! It is really fun and theres a dog pack and other stuff. EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 19:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) edit Welcome back lol what the title says and sure'--bracken--'o3o 17:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) im on right now'--bracken--'o3o 21:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) edit IRC Can you get on the irc warriors of the forest ? :)Frostyness 16:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok coolFrostyness 16:51, July 29, 2010 (UTC) You got on and got off :( Frostyness 16:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) O i just want to go on the IRC Frostyness 23:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) edit Sorry Sorry I couldn't get on earlier, I was out getting Ice Cream P: If you're on right now, I'd like to roleplay on the IRC with you :) '☻Nightfall☻'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 02:49, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hm, I'm no good with siggies :P You might want to ask Icestorm '☻Nightfall☻'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 04:30, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, just because she hasn't answered, doesn't mean she won't. I ''really fail at explaining siggies, I guarantee that I would be no help to you xD Just be patient, she'll respond :) IRC? Main channel ☻Nightfall☻Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to help you with it. I'm pretty good with siggies. Πόληστηνκοιλάδα 20:30, July 30, 2010 (UTC) edit Re: Kay. I'll get right to work. 22:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I know where it's at, but I'm at a relative's house, where I have none of the coding I use for signatures saved, so you might have to wait until later today. Πόληστηνκοιλάδα 01:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) edit IRC IRC WOTF :D.Frostyness 22:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) edit Re: IRC Blackberry is dead. And I am just about to get off so no. Streamtail Snow X Stream 22:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) edit IRC? main channel'''--bracken--'o3o 00:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC) edit Re: Blanks Sorry, but Clans of the Cats Wikia is WAY too similiar to this wikia. This wiki is my top priority. I can't really be on two wikis at the same time and be expected to be admins on both and work very hard. Can you please take off my admin rights? Thanks, and sorry again. 'HAWKFIRE98' 02:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC) edit irc you wanna go on? main channel owo '--bracken--'o3o 16:33, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure, why not? :D 'HAWKFIRE98' 18:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) edit Mate Hey Spiritcloud, Bat and Splatterfur can't be mates...that's ''sick. She's a kit, and he's an adult cat. When they're older, they can, but not now. IRC? Main channel ☻Nightfall☻Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay but seriously Spiritcloud...Bat and Splatter can't be mates until she is full grown. You cannot skip moons either ☻Nightfall☻Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) edit Re: Bat Bat is a KIT You can not skip moons. That is wrong. A kit can not mate until like 10 or 14 moons. Streamtail Snow X Stream 23:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) edit Lou So you even know who Lou was!? Streamtail Snow X Stream 01:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Listen I am very sorry abo Ut what happened. And Lounis like my favorite character in qCats and Dogs so yeah. I just got really mad and started taking my anger out on people. -Echo ( sig not Working) edit Re:Hiya! pssht 24.87.9.47 is me, only im usually too lazy to sign in xD'''--bracken--'o3o 15:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) edit here Spirit''Go Minnesota Panthers! Thanks! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 17:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC) edit Re: Bat As it is said here, RiverClan is full. I'm sorry! ☻Nightfall☻Follow the brightest star in the sky! 17:16, August 4, 2010 (UTC)